


Kept

by MsSirEy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Apprentice (The Arcana), Dom/sub, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Everything is consensual, Kinda took it to its extreme, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Spoilers for reversed ending, but the power imbalance is vast, expanded scene for the reversed end, first person POV, so be cautious if that doesn’t sit well with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: An expansion on the reversed end for Nadia’s route. (So... spoilers)The apprentice gives into the desire to submit. Completely.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so, can’t believe this is the first I’ve really gotten into The Arcana, but damn, Nadia is *chef’s kiss*!
> 
> Reminder, if you haven’t played the game, major spoilers for the ending. 
> 
> I wrote this in first person, cause that’s how the game is narrated. it’s been a hot minute (easily a decade) since I last wrote in first person, so, that’s a thing.
> 
> Enjoy ~

As the cloud of adrenaline dissipates and I can truly take in all we have accomplished, I can see how Nadia is taking to her new form. Her eyes glow with wonder, sweeping around the throne room, marveling at her new home as she reshapes it to her liking. And then those glowing eyes fall on me. 

Nadia encourages me to rise, after I had collapsed during her change. As I accept her offered hand, my fingers slipping into her smooth clawed hand and stand on unsteady legs, I realize she is taller even than she had been—she must be pushing eight feet. 

It is my turn to marvel, but I could hardly bring myself to care about the design of her palace. I am enraptured by the sight of her, standing beneath her gaze. I swallow as my mouth begins to water, my pulse thundering in my ears, and my lips part unconsciously. 

Nadia is unfazed by my speechlessness, her free hand rising to brush her fingers through my hair. Her touch is gentle, cognizant of how delicate my skin is under her claws, but the light scrape along my scalp sends a shiver racing down my body and my thoughts vanish for a breath. 

My face is hot, and my vision narrows and blurs as I stare, but with a blink, my gaze clears and fixes on her widening grin. “My love, we’ve done it,” Nadia declares, her voice carrying easily through the open hall. “And you performed so well!”

My thoughts retreat once more at the praise, chased away by a fresh shiver, and my body warms in response. I know now that whatever doubts I had in the moment, as I placed my life in her hands, are remnants of my own humanity, lingering in my body. I had no need for them now. My life would never again be in danger. 

Nadia seems to realize that I’m lost in my head, her brow raising slightly as amusement washes through her features, the corners of her eyes creasing. Her hand shifts lower, her claws resting at the nape of my neck while her thumb brushes softly over my cheek, drawing my attention back to her. I feel the barest drag of her claws around the side of my neck before I blink, and then her hand is beneath my chin, her fingers gripping my jaw. 

Nadia leads me toward her, and I step forward hastily, keeping pace with my own head. My hands raise without thought, catching against her body. While I used to naturally rest my hands at her waist, I find them bracing against her thighs. She keeps my head turned up and I am close enough that she is looking directly down at me. I swallow the heat that rises in my chest. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” she notes, her hold loosening. “Are you scared?” Her brow twitches minutely, the only sign that she truly considers the possibility. 

Had she asked a week ago, I might have said yes, but even as her hand settles lower, against my neck, I shake my head. “Your power excites me,” I admit freely, my gaze unwavering. 

I see a flash of teeth as she grins widely, fangs otherwise hidden behind her dark painted lips. “Of course you do,” she laughs, delight shining in her eyes. I can feel the way her fingers itch to squeeze around my throat, and I am prepared to let her, but then her hand drops away. 

Nadia turns, her eyes rising to the platform where her throne awaits. “Come, my love,” she beckons. Then she is moving swiftly up the stairs, despite how she walks with an unrushed grace, and I am scrambling to keep up. 

I pause at the edge of the platform, just before the last step, and watch as she seats herself. The throne is grand and towers above the hall, but Nadia was clearly born to sit upon it. My breath catches before it reaches my lungs and my chest squeezes as her eyes return to me. 

Nadia’s legs are comfortably spread and I know before she says anything where she wants me. I don’t wait to be told. 

My knees drop to the floor, and with little in the way of elegance, I crawl to Nadia. I’m not concerned with appearing put together—my desire is well apparent, and that is what matters. And for my display I earn a knowing smile from Nadia, before her teeth take hold of her bottom lip, her own hunger shining through. 

“So eager,” she purrs, her hand finding the top of my head as I settle between her cloven hooves. “Is that where you want to belong?” 

The question invites fire into my heart, to be pumped through my veins, consuming me from the inside. My eyes lose focus and I can hardly keep myself together. “Yes,” I exhale, heat spilling over my lips. 

I regain sight of Nadia’s face as the hunger deepens in her eyes. “Tell me what you are to me,” she commands, her voice gentle and patient, “what you wish to be.” Her fingers play with my hair, threatening to scatter my thoughts once more. “You can be anything. I will accept any answer.”

I can’t help the small part of me that is tickled that she would offer such unbounded possibility to me, who will not take advantage. It is hardly a gamble, and she knows it as much as I. 

“I want to be yours,” I say, “in whatever capacity you desire,” I return her offer in full, knowing that she will not turn it down. 

I hardly feel her hand tighten in my hair before my head is pulled back, my neck straining as it is forcibly bared to Nadia. Pain blooms hot in my scalp, but so does pleasure, tingling around the whole of my skull. The tug makes my eyes roll up, and it takes a moment for me to recollect myself. 

When I do, Nadia is leaning over me, her face hovering just above mine. It’s the best look I’ve had at the markings that are etched over her cheeks and the horns that sprout from her head, but all I can look at are her glowing eyes as they drink me in. 

“Then I shall grant your wish, my pet.” I have no reason to doubt the promise, and all I can hear is the echo of the address she uses for me. 

Nadia’s lips brush against mine, capturing my breath, stealing it from my lungs. Her fingers loosen, and a part of me recognizes that she is tempting me, testing how firmly my submission holds me. I whimper softly, but remain still, my eyes closing—a strategic effort to please. 

Nadia hums a note of approval deep in her chest, and I feel the vibration through my whole being, my body resonating, trying to match it. “I have long wished to own you,” she admits, the words pouring out against my lips, and I feel the fire inside me eat away at my thoughts. 

Nadia’s lips press to mine, parting while mine follow suit, and then teeth sink sharply into my lower lip. A breathy gasp escapes my throat and I can feel her grin. Nadia pulls up slowly, my chin following just an inch, before letting her have my lip. She lets it slip from between her teeth, and her tongue chases, swiping along the imprint she’s left before dipping into my mouth. 

My tongue welcomes her hesitantly, and she chuckles, meeting me without reproach, wordlessly encouraging me to reciprocate. My lips close around her tongue, and my heart races as I realize how thick the powerful muscle is, compared to how I remembered. My lips rush up to meet hers, allowing her tongue further into my mouth, and Nadia takes all that I give her.

I am out of breath long before she is satisfied and my head is light when she finally pulls up. My chin and cheeks are slick with saliva, and my skin is hot. There is an ache in my lungs, my throat thick with it, and all I can do is pant, greedy for air. 

Nadia and I are tied together, creating a balance between us. The more I give myself to her, the more she offers to fulfill my wildest fantasies. As I sink deeper into the dark waters of my own mind, she rises to the occasion. 

“Now, pet, I’ve had my taste of you,” Nadia said, her words anchoring me to the world, “it’s time you tasted me.”

My eyes flutter open, my breath heavy as Nadia tugs me closer, guiding me between her thighs. I watch as her dress evaporates, Nadia willing it out of existence, and I am greeted by the sight of her puffy labia, tucked beneath arousal slick hair. 

Nadia presses my nose into the thatch of hair above her clit and I breathe deeply. My mind is emptying and my head fills with the scent of her, heady and intoxicating. My thoughts are laced with lust, unadulterated and powerful, and I am a slave to my own body as much as I am to her. 

My knees scrape against stone as I shift my body closer, committing to my duty. The throne is tall, and as I tuck my shoulders against the underside of her thighs, my chest presses to the edge of her seat. 

Nadia’s claws scrape down to the base of my skull and with the lightest pressure, my chin obediently angles up, my mouth going flush with her. My lips are already parted, and my tongue is eager, having yearned for this moment since we met. 

My tongue flattens against her, shifting just enough to collect her arousal, to savor and enjoy. There is no conscious thought behind the movements of my tongue, no rhyme or reason, just fever and thirst. Nadia doesn’t seem to mind. 

“That’s it, pet,” she sighs, “you will find yourself sustained entirely by my pleasure.”

I shiver as heat pours down my spine, the prospect unlike anything I’d ever imagined. Nadia is The Devil, and I her Fool. She can make the impossible happen, and her power is at its greatest in her own domain. Within the bounds of the unspoken deal struck between us, she can change me; she can shape me to her will. I can be her advisor, her companion, her lover, her pet, her toy. Anything. 

And I want all of it. 

Just as she’s promised, I can feel her contentment fill me, warming in my core, building as I continue to work my tongue through her. The flavor of it shifts with her feelings, morphing and dancing through me. 

As I feel her clench beneath my mouth and a gush of new arousal graces my tongue, the emotional taste is not unlike the heat of spice, my synapses alight with a prickling buzz. 

“We have all the time in the world for you to enjoy yourself,” Nadia hisses, her claws digging into my skin, “after I have my fill of you.” 

My head tilts slightly, enough that I can direct my gaze up at her face, my mind fizzling when I catch the lack of composure in her expression. Her jaw is slack, her tongue playing unconsciously along the edge of her teeth, restless and impatient. Her skin is warm with color, her chest open and bared. She is tense, her breath shallow, and her eyes are fixed on me. 

“Make yourself useful, pet,” she commands, and I feel her words sink into my skin. I have purpose, given to me by Nadia, and it ignites my spirit. 

My tongue is more deliberate in its efforts, dipping low, the tip finding the point where Nadia’s muscles converged beneath her entrance. I press hard, my tongue wriggling, encouraging her body to loosen, to accept me. I hear a throaty moan and Nadia’s head tips back, and my eyes fall to her swollen clit, her pulse visible within it. 

As her entrance relaxes, my tongue stiffens and spears into her, thrusting shallowly as her heat surrounds me. Her hips roll forward, and her hand keeps me still, so that she can rut against my lips, smearing my face with her slick. I find o don’t care how swollen my lips might become, and my entire consciousness is devoted to keeping my tongue firm for her. 

My mind is awash with her pleasure, the instinctual drive to chase her release, my body brimming with the energy. I am prepared to drown in it, never to resurface, and I give myself freely, but then the tide pulls back and I am left reeling. I need more. I need her to come. 

My tongue seems insufficient as my own impatience grows. I dare to snake a hand between her legs, and as I pull my tongue out, I place the tips of my middle and ring fingers against her. My eyes turn up, waiting for her command. 

Nadia’s head rocks forward, her eyes finding mine once more, her brow raised in curiosity. “I shall have to train your impulsiveness out of you, if you’re to be my toy,” she muses, a wicked smile tugging at her lips, “but yes, pet, let me feel the fullness of your fingers,” she grants. 

Nadia loosens under my barest touch, and as soon as I have permission, I push upward, her body swallowing me with ease. As I bottom out, I realize even my fingers are short for her, with her new height, but her groan and the rush of sweetness that jolts through me suggest it hardly matters. 

With my palm pressed firmly against her, I curl my fingers within her, the tips sliding up and down along the soft wall of flesh at her front. She quivers around me, soft clenches trying to pull me deeper, trying to have more of me. 

I want to give her what she wants, and so I begin to withdraw my fingers, preparing to give her a third, but before even one knuckle makes it out of her ravenous sex, a sharp flare of pain stops me in my tracks, my hair being pulled in warning. 

“Stop thinking,” Nadia demands, her claws spurring my fingers back into their motion. “You will know when I want something of you,” she assures me, and to demonstrate, presses my face to herself, my mouth squarely over her clit. My role is clear and as my lips lock around her engorged flesh, rough suction drawing her in, her breath hisses in passed her teeth. “Good,” she exhales, her voice shakier. 

My tongue slips along the edge of her clit, circling one way, then the other—seeking the right pressure, and rhythm, and spot. I move as she directs me, attuning myself to her body. Her fingers tighten when she wants me to focus on a spot I’ve found; her claws dig in when she wants more; her body sags back when her rise peters and plateaus. 

And all the while I feel her euphoric highs and her peaks of intense desire. I am treading waters I’ve never known, and each surge threatens to crest over my head and plunge me into the dark depths below. 

“Yes, pet, there! That’s—“ 

I feel Nadia’s tension even before her words choke off. Her body arches into me, lifting ever so slightly off her throne, her hooves slowly grinding along the stone as her legs and elbows take more of her weight. Her thighs are trembling and her stomach ripples with waves of tightness, and her body sucks at my fingers. 

I finally catch the right rhythm, helping her to give herself to her pleasure, and then her inner muscles become a pulsing vice around my fingers. Nadia’s moan starts deep, rumbling in her chest, but as she bucks into my face, her moan pitches high, filling the hall. I can’t keep my thoughts above the water’s surface in my mind, and I descend with the torrent of pleasure that is released. 

I don’t recognize my body, or my existence. All I know is the ocean of Nadia’s pleasure as it swallows me and the dwindling light above. I don’t know if I’ll ever know myself again, and I don’t care. 

Darkness welcomes me. 

I feel calm, and happy. 

I want for nothing. 

“Are you alright, my pet?” 

I blink, the sudden return of awareness jarring. 

My ear feels almost numb, pressed between my head and Nadia’s thigh, as I lie against her. My fingers are in my mouth, preventing me from answering, and I realize her taste lingers on them, calming me. 

I’m mournful of the absence of her in my mouth as I pull my hand away from my face. I feel contentment, and I don’t know if it is mine or hers. “More than alright,” I whisper back. 

While I can’t see it from where I lie, I can feel Nadia’s grin. “Good,” she purrs. “It wouldn’t be any fun if I break you on our first night,” she chuckles. 

A tingle shoots down my spine. “I’ll be sure to give you a satisfying challenge,” I promise. 

Nadia exhales a soft laugh, claws playing lightly against my cheek. “I expect nothing less.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @mssirey


End file.
